kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mammal Book (1967)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book. Plot ''An orphan boy, called Leo San Juan, is adopted by a pack of wolves from the Indian jungle, after the loss of his parents, by the ferocious cat, Red (Shere Khan), who after his return to a part of the jungle , Bollo (the leopard) takes him to a nearby village, to keep Leo safe ''from the claws of the fearsome Red. Cast *Mowgli - Leo San Juan (Las Leyendas) *Bagheera - Bollo (The Bollo Caper) *Baloo - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Kaa - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Shere Khan - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *King Louie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Vultures - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Zazu (The Lion King), Orville (The Rescuers) and Jeremy (The Secret of NIHM) *Shanti - Marcella (Las Leyendas) *Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) *Hathi Jr. - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Flunkey Monkey - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - The Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Akela - Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Rama - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Raksha - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Wolves - Winston's Pack (Alpha and Omega) *The Wolf Pups - Claudette, Stinky and Runt (Alpha and Omega) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Baloo as a Lady Monkey - Allie (Where is my Water?) Chapters #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Overture") #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 2 - Bollo Encounter Tarzan (Baby Leo)/Leo's Jungle Life #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 3 - Bollo and Leo Encounter Savio #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 4 - Manny's March #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 5 - Bollo and Leo's Argument #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 6 - Leo Meets Zozi/("The Bare Neccessities") #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 7 - Leo is Kidnapped by The Hyenas #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 8 - Leo Meets King Louis ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 9 - Zozi and Bollo's Moonlight Talk #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 10 - Leo Run Away #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 11 - Red the Demon Cat Arrived/("Manny's March" (Reprise)) #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 12 - Leo and Savio's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me" #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 13 - Savio and Makucha's Conversation #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 14 - Leo's New Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 15 - Leo Vs. Red #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 16 - The Grand Finale ("My Own Home")/"The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" #The Mammal Book (1967) Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Las Leyendas *The Bollo Caper *Bartok the Magnificent *The Penguins of Madagascar *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *The Princess and the Frog *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Secret of NIHM 1 & 2 *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Ice Age: The Great Egg-scape *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Winnie the Pooh series *The Lion Guard *Alpha and Omega 1, 2 & 3 *Tarzan *Where's My Water? Category:Davidchannel Category:Davidchannel Pages Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book movie spoofs